


Red and Gold

by SvpphicSins



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aasimar character, F/F, Paladin class, Reader-Insert, Sapphic, just stromg lesbian being strong but soft, one bed trope, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvpphicSins/pseuds/SvpphicSins
Summary: Who better to have on your side as a cult hunts you down than an unstoppable force of radiant honor and glory? Well, maybe Elohim isn't necessarily honorable sometimes... and maybe she's rather socially awkward and Elohim probably isn't even her real name and she's probably killed at least one person... but she's really strong and beautiful! Still, you find yourself falling for the paladin that saved your temple despite her older than dirt map and sayings that sound three centuries out of date.
Relationships: Original D&D Character/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent mess bc I want to write my himbo paladin being happy. This is short but future updates should be longer. Possibly going to have someone cowrite this w me, idk if they'll want to though sksksks either way, it'll be written. Also, this isn't beta read lol im too lazy for that.

The sun is rising over the rubble and dust of the once standing Temple of Drhyeas. Half of the building is in ruins, the dust finally settling after a long and chaotic struggle. You watch as the other priests and priestesses gather towards the part of the temple not currently scattered across the village center. You sigh, lowering your head and shuffling towards the group. You’re stopped by a heavy hand on your shoulder, keeping you in place. 

Your first thought is to jump away, reaching for the only weapon Temple Priestesses are allowed to carry, a ceremonial dagger. The owner of the hand, however, is quick to notice you flinch. They withdraw their hand, a low chuckle following the movement. You turn, eyes wide and vision hazy with lack of sleep and tears. 

A tall Aasimar clad in dark armor stands tall, one hand resting on the hilt of the large sword at her hip while the other, the one that had been on your shoulder, brushed a bit of soot off her chest piece. She looks down at you with a blank expression that unnerves you. You had seen her before, fighting off the group that had set the temple on fire. She put up a fight unlike anything you'd ever seen before, a wall of overwhelming might that had walked into town a few days prior. Now, as she towers above you, she looks as if she'd never even lifted a finger. She raises an eyebrow and that's when you realize she's been speaking to you this entire time.

"I'm terribly sorry," You say as you blink yourself back into reality and shake your head, toying with the sash around your waist. "I got a bit lost in my own head. What was it you were saying?" The aasimar frowns, brows furrowing together, casting a dark haze over her silver eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice is sharp and the air around you seems to grow colder, you flinch at the sudden bite it gives. You clear your throat and unconsciously tug at your sleeve.

"I'm fine but I appreciate you helping us." Her gaze makes you feel pinned to your spot and her aura, a suffocating and heavy feeling that fills your lungs and leaves you breathless, makes it hard for you to tear your eyes away from her own. She nods and looks back towards the ruins. You follow her gaze, a sadness bubbling up in your chest.

The aasimar breaks the silence that settles between you two when she shifts, her armor clanking against itself. You look up at her again to find her looking at you in return. She examines you and steps closer. You freeze, holding your breath and pulling your arms to your chest. She blows a huff of air through her nose and holds her hand out towards you, leaning forward in a small bow. There's a stillness for a moment before you realize she's asking for your own hand. A soft blush covers your cheeks and you place your hand in hers. She brings it to her lips and plants a soft, respectful kiss on the back of your hand. 

"It was a pleasure to fight for you all. " She glances towards your sisters and brothers that are huddled together before long back into your eyes, "I am Elohim. Your name?" You relax slightly and offer a small smile. You give her your name, title of High Priestess excluded, and she nods. Elohim repeats it back to you, her sight celestial accent makes it sound rather nice to you. She pulls her hand away and adjusts her gauntlets as she straightens. 

"Do the Sisters and Brothers have boarding for tonight? I could pay for you all to stay at the inn if any of you need." Her offer is quiet, mostly meant for your own ears than those of the others. You don't hesitate, giving a simple nod in response. You know it’s your responsibility as High Priestess to look after the others under the temple’s light, even if that means swallowing your pride and accepting help. 

The Aasimar nods and turns quickly towards the inn. You follow as she makes her way forward. You have a chance to fully take in the tall woman. Her pale skin is a contrast to the dark locks that cascades over her shoulder. One side is long, a white stripe standing out among the waves of hair and the other is cut short in a choppy, messy way with small curls peaking out. She's rather beautiful… in a menacing and terrifying way. She reminds you of a painting, faded and worn, that still manages to hang proudly on a wall just as old.

By the time the two of you reach the inn, you've already decided that you'd like to memorise Elohim inside and out. There's something almost electrifying about her, even at rest, and it's piquing your curiosity. You keep yourself in line, though, as you wait for her to speak to the half elf at the counter. Their conversation is lost on you, your thoughts traveling to everything you'd have to do tomorrow and the weeks after. 

Elohim clears her throat, shepherding you out of your own thoughts, and motions for you to follow. She leads you to the second floor of the inn, stopping halfway through the hall and points to the other end. 

"All of the rooms from here on are reserved for the people living in the temple, rooms will be shared, however. Anyone who has family to return to has been asked to stay there as there are limited beds. I think we gave enough, however." The aasimar gives a punctuating nod, ending the discussion of room then and there. She hesitates a bit before tilting her head towards the door in front of her. "Given the limitations, the two of us will be sharing a room to ensure I also get rest."

"Well, that shouldn't be an issue! After all, most of these rooms have two-" Your face falls as you take in the room before you. Elohim's eyes go wide when you look up towards her and back to the room. You choke on the last word, every trope from the romance novels you'd read in your life suddenly feeling all too real. The aasimar finishes your thoughts in a blunt, surprised tone.

"Bed."


End file.
